The Diary
by HPnarnia1
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter and never put in Askaban? What if he and Remus brought up Harry? This is my first story please be nice. Contains Slash. Rated t for safety. Please review on what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The best birthday ever

1st August

Hi I'm Harry James Potter, and I'm only writing in here cause Daddy told me to. Plus this diary was a birthday present so yeah. My 11th birthday was yesterday. I live in a town south of London and it has 4 bedrooms. One for Daddy and Papa, one for Clara and one for me. Plus a spare bedroom for guests. I have two dads. Micky Dinney from down to road says it's weird to have two dads, but Maia says not to listen to him. Maia is my sister, well she isn't actually my sister but she is as close as a sister as I have got. She's Daddy daughter, She never knew her mum. Like me, I never knew my parents they were killed by you-know-who. Noone will tell me why though, they all say they will tell me when I'm old enough. I can't wait till I'm old enough, can't wait.

This year I'm going to Hogwarts. Im really exited to go cause it's like the best school ever from what I've heard. Maia also goes to Hogwarts, she's going into 6th year this year. She got her O.W.L results yesterday. She got nine O.W.L.S that's like really good. Tomorrow we are going to buy my school stuff from Diagon Alley. I can't write anymore I'm to tired, well bye

Harry

Harry yawned writing sure did make you tired, "Harry, it's time to go to bed" called Sirius "yes dad" he said. Then someone came in, Harry looked up and was surprised to see Maia. "what do you want?" he asked her "um well I'm here to get my brush back" said Maia, "oh that" said Harry "after that you can leave", "look Harry" said Maia "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, I was just busy with things"," busy with what?" said Harry angrily " just... Stuff" she replied "what kinda stuff" Harry pressed on " "stuff you wouldn't understand" said Maia "hmmm, I still think that's a bad reason, but continue" said Harry "i got you something when i was out yesterday, let me show you " and with that she took Harry by the hand and led him into her room, it was a lovely room, the walls were lilac and everywhere there were books, but Harry wasn't paying attention to the books, not this time no he was paying attention to the very large bird cage on Maia's bed with his name on it, his name. "it's a bird cage" said Harry "umm… thanks?" "yes it's a bird cage, and yes you should be thanking me" said Maia smugly "have you figured it out yet?" said Maia. Harry looked at the cage why would Maia give me a bird cage, it's not for her, she has a cat Merlin plus this cage had his name on it, Maia wouldn't just give me a bird cage for no reson unless… "am I getting owl?" Asked Harry, she smiled "yes, I am buying you a owl and don't worry you will be able to keep it, I talked to dad and papa and they said YES so you are indeed getting a Owl"she concluded" "oh thank you, thank you, thank you" said Harry "this is the best birthday present ever thank you" and Harry gave her the biggest hug ever "your very welcome Harry, now go to bed before dad throws a fit" Harry laughed " ok good night Maia" "goodnight Harry sleep well". An Owl a real owl he had wanted one for ages but papa had always said no, now he was getting one a real one. This was the best birthday Harry had ever had. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Books and New parchment.

"Rise and shine, love" Sirius softly called to his daughter. "Ughh…" was Maia's reply, she had been having a very interesting dream. It had had a Phoenix in it and Maia could have sworn she saw her mother. She had had that dream before, many times. But she soon forget about her dream when her father pulled away her blanket. Maia gasped at the sudden burst of cold air that flooded her when the blanket was taken away. "What in Merlin's name did you do that for!?" she gasped "sorry bub" said Sirius "Harry wants to go to Diagon Alley and if we go soon we will be able to beat the queues." "but why do I have to go?" groaned Maia "because Harry wants you there when he gets his wand and everything" replied Sirius "plus you still need to go and buy him an owl, and what better place to buy an owl than Diagon Alley!" Sirius said "so get up love breakfast in 5". Sirius left the room leaving Maia to get out of bed and get dressed. After some consideration the brunette got out of bed and looked at her clock. "7:30!?" exclaimed Maia "Merlin's pants that's early" Maia groaned well she better not waste time or she might be jumped on but a certain 11 year old.

"So… all I do is step in the fireplace, grab some floo and say 'Diagon Alley'. Right?" asked Harry, it was his first time using floo and it was going very well as he was remembering all the instructions. "that's right" replied Maia "do all that and you'll be fine" she said. "remember, say it clearly we don't want to lose you" said Sirius. Harry still looked doubtful, what if he didn't say it right and ended up somewhere weird, or he got stuck in a fireplace and couldn't get out? It was Maia who came to the rescue "I'll go first if you like" she said "then you can see how it is and if you don't like the look if it then dad can apperate you instead". Harry still wasn't sure but agreed to watch Maia first before he tried flooing. Maia stepped inside the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and said loud and clearly "Diagon Alley", with a burst of green flames Maia was sent spinning through the fireplaces until she reached her destination. Back home Harry was still considering travel by floo. "come on, you can do it, if you don't you will never want to" said Sirius. Harry took a deep breath "ok I'll do it" Harry steped into the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and shouted "Diagon Alley". It was like one of those muggle roller coasters he just kept on spinning and spinning. Harry felt himself slowing down and he then came to a complete stop and sort of flew out of the fireplace. Harry's glasses were covered with soot so he was quite blind. He felt strong hands pull him up. "That went well" Maia said happily "don't you think Harry". Harry still blind, nodded and then said "you don't think you could clear my glasses up, would you? I am quite blind at the moment" Harry proclaimed, "eh, yes give them here Harry" replied Maia, and with a simple spell she cleared up his glasses. " Dad should be arriving any moment now" she said, she heard the familiar crack and there was Sirius Black standing in front of them. "We should start shopping" said Sirius "where to first Harry?" asked Sirius. "Um , I think I'll get my books first" he replied "then everything else" Harry concluded

"alright" said Maia "but I think we all agree that wand is last, correct?".

"Yes" said Harry "that is correct".

"Well then troop, let's go" said Sirius. So the books and all the other stuff that Harry needed for school was bought Robes, quills and parchment, potions equipment and everything else. While Harry was staring at the newest broom (The Nimbus 2000), Maia slipped away into the pet shop and bought Harry the best owl she could find. She was looking when a large snowy owl caught her eye. "perfect" she whispered. She turned to the witch running the shop "how much for the snowy one?" she asked, the shopkeeper looked up "50 galleons" she replied "what?" said Maia "isn't that a bit expensive?". "That owl there is rare, it is" said the witch "fifty galleons, take it or leave it" she said coldly. Maia gave in, it was a beautiful owl and it was unique Harry was sure to love it, and if he didn't that was fifty galleons wasted.

Sirius had been admiring the New Nimbus 2000 with Harry, when he asked Maia if she liked the design. Releasing she wasn't there, he was thinking where she might have gotten of to when she emerged from Eeylops Owl Emporium holding an owl cage and looking very smug. Harry who was still looking at the broom with sheer longing had not acknowledged Maia's absents, it was only when he heard a soft hooting noise that he took his eyes off the broom. Maia was holding an owl cage and in it was the most beautiful owl Harry had ever seen. "Well" said Maia "do you like her? "Like her?" exclaimed Harry "I love her!". "You really mean it" said Maia "yes, of course I mean it" replied Harry "good" Maia said "so I didn't just waste fifty galleons on an owl". It was then that Sirius came to his senses "wait, wait, wait" said Sirius

you spent 50 galleons on an owl!?" exclaimed Sirius "yes, so what?" replied Maia "fifty galleons!" said Sirius "that half of your savings!" Sirius groaned he would have to exercise Maia's spending habits or she wouldn't be able to pay for all her books. "Don't worry dad" said Maia "I still have enough for all my school things" Maia said "oh alright" Sirius gave in, it was a beautiful owl "he can keep it" said Sirius. "YES!" exclaimed Harry "thank you sooooooooooo much dad!" he said. "Happy birthday Harry" said Maia "thanks" replied Harry "no problem" Maia said with a smile "now for your wand" she said "yes" said Sirius "now for the wand".


End file.
